Charlie
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: Demyx has a nightmare what will happen next?


Summary: Demyx has a nightmare what will happen next?

Demyx is in place of Charlie. It will explain at the end.

R&R, I don't own anyone.

Demyx lay down for the night and sighed as he closed his eyes; he was exhausted and wanted some much needed sleep. He closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him.

A little boy is running, and runs straight into a dumpster.

"Oh man I almost had some of his bread, oh well. I guess no food again tonight."

"Demyx is that you." A man looks out door. "Hey man I haven't seen you around here in a while, how have you been?" His waiter friend, Antony, asked.

"Horrible, I can't get any food anymore; everyone knows where I hide now."

"I am sorry; hey give me about 10 minutes, okay?"

"Okay. I will be over there." Demyx said as he pointed over towards the rusted barrel.

**10 minutes later**

"Demyx, hurry, here take this and this and run home before they find it gone."

"Thanks Antony, I owe you big time for this." Demyx takes the thermos and some wrapped food. Demyx runs to the train yard with the thermos and food. "Hi Bob sir."

"That Dog is still there, you are lucky I'm not charging you for staying in my Boxcars, now hurry up before some other hobo sees you. Demyx runs to a red boxcar, and opens it to find an old brown dog waiting, tail wagging. "Hi Roxas, guess what I got. I got some food, and something to drink tonight. Aren't we happy that Antony is our friend and Mister Bob too? Oh Roxas look what I got." Demyx pulled a bone out from behind his back. "I got you a big bone. Go on boy go get it." Demyx throws towards the bone towards the train tracks. "Good boy, you can have it." Roxas lay in the middle of the tracks. Train whistle rings through out the air. "Roxas come on boy, get off the tracks. Get off the tracks Roxas, get off the tracks, Come on Boy get off there's a train coming. Roxas the train it's coming, come here come on. Roxas, Roxas NO ROXAS!" The train hit Roxas as Demyx runs over crying. "No Roxas, Why god, Why? Why did you take him, why did you take Roxas? First you took mommy, and then you take him." Demyx said in an angry voice. "Why Won't You Take ME? HUH? Why? I don't need much space I don't even need wings, just a little corner all to myself and mommy, and Roxas. That's all I ever wanted. Come on Roxas, let's go home." Demyx picks up Roxas and carries him into the boxcar "Goodnight Roxas" looks up while petting head Roxas' head. "You are up there with mommy now, goodnight mommy." Demyx goes to sleep crying.

**next morning**

"Demyx, time for you to get up." Bob opened the door to the boxcar "Demyx? You okay sonny?" He walks in and touches Demyx's arm. "He's ice cold. Demyx wake up boy, you're freezing." Demyx didn't move. Antony walks in carrying a plate of covered food.

"Hey there Bob, where's Demyx?"

"Still asleep, he won't wake. I think he's depressed. I saw what happened last night. A train was coming and Roxas wasn't able to get out of the way quick enough and he got hit. It looked as if the dog couldn't move at all."

"What it's almost noon, he should already be up and on his paper route by now. Antony looks at Demyx. "I don't know maybe he should stay here he looks kind of pale if you ask me."

"He's cold to the touch too." The two look at each other. "You don't think we've lost him do you?"

"No of course not I feed him last night and Roxas too. I wonder why he's not up yet. Well I will just leave this food here for him when he does wake up." Antony sets down the food.

"I don't think he is going to wake up."

Antony tries to find a pulse, which he could not. He backed away slowly, before bowing his head. "He's gone. We've lost him." They leave the area crying. Demyx waslooking down from heaven.

"Hey you guys, I'm okay, don't cry for me. I am here with Roxas and mommy." Demyx shot up in his bed. He sat up looking around trying to figure out what was going on. He got up and walked out of his room in his blanket and walked down the hall. He looked into a room that Roxas was in. He smiled in relief as he saw that Roxas was sound asleep. He sighed and trapped breath and returned to his room. He sat back down onto his bed. He lay down and went back to sleep. He woke up the next morning and walked to Roxas' room. He looked in after knocking and not getting a response. He walked in and noticed that Axel was in there looking through Roxas' photo album. He also noticed something else about Axel that wasn't normal; He was crying. Demyx went in and looked at the pictures with Axel.

"Hey what's wrong Axel, you ok?"

"No Roxas is dead."

"Well yeah he was brought back to put Sora back together."

"No I mean he died, he was hit by a train this morning while he was on his way to Twilight Town." Demyx looked at Axel astonished. Demyx stood shaking his head.

"No there's no way that's possible." Demyx said leaving the room and going to Twilight Town. He got there and found a ton of people there one of which was Roxas in a body bag. Demyx started to cry to himself and went back to the organization headquarters. He cried and cried until he was so fed up he went to Marluxia's room. He grabbed Marluxia's scythe and ripped it across his throw. He loved Roxas and was going to be with him in life or in death.

Here is the background of this story.

**Background**: This was a true story. A young Boy named Charlie was eight years old and homeless. His mother died giving birth to him as his father died just months before. He ended up living in the Train yard with his only companion, his dog Rufus. One night in the middle of January the boy lost his dog in a tragic accident. His dog was hit by a train. That night after his prayer he went to sleep. The next morning Charlie was found and pronounced dead of freezing to death. Charlie's body was found by the engineer Robert and The waiter Antony, who was bringing him some food for the morning. They were his Dear friends and they were all very close. They helped pay for and pick out things for his funeral. He now lies next to his mother and Father in the cemetery.

R&R


End file.
